


New Information

by anipug



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Carnival, Cute, Cute Date, Light Porn, M/M, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, they really are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anipug/pseuds/anipug
Summary: The night is going so well. And then it gets... even better???????





	New Information

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour I had to get it out of my brain.

“Ugh,” Peter grunted as he flopped onto the couch, corn dog stick still in his hand. "So tired..."

“You said it.” Wade placed his mask along with all 40 stuffed animals onto his --(newly clean!)--[cleanish]--(it’s still a fucking disaster…)--kitchen counter and stood facing Peter, fists on his hips. “Now what are you lookin’ so cute for, Petey?”

Peter has his bottom lip sticking out, puppy eyes wide. “I’m out of corn dog…” he whined.

“You still hungry?”

Peter gave a pathetic nod.

“Well I have something that can fill you up better than anything…”

That earned a smile from Peter as he coyly shifted his eyes to the ground. Wade crept closer to Peter as the smaller man played disinterest. This had been their first date in a while. With them both working and Peter having to make up countless excuses as to why he was busy in order to actually go out on patrol, dating was more complicated than Peter thought it would be. He got to see his boyfreind every day since they started dating two months ago, but rarely as boyfriends. Just as one superhero and one sort of superhero. It was killing Peter and it was killing Spiderman. He thought it would be better for them both if he just kept his crush a secret, but when Peter thought about how his nerdy, scrawny, meek side could date Deadpool, well after about a week of building up the courage he really had nothing to lose. Deadpool talked to him almost every day as Peter, so what could go wrong? Still... Peter was going to have to reveal himself at some point. He meant to spill the beans on the ferris wheel...

The merc dove onto Peter; “Who let this boy into my house? How can something be so cute? I might just have to… eat him up!”

[yeet him up]

(I’ll commit suicide you ever say that a-fucking-gain)

[Yellow ‘heart’ reacted to your message]

Wade lifted Peter’s shirt and lightly chomped. The smaller man could not stop giggling, playfully trying to shove his boyfriend off.

Then they settled down and caught each other's eyes. Blue piercing into brown. Peter’s nimble hand placed itself on the back of Wade’s head, drawing their lips closer--both with residual smiles that seemed infinite. They kissed sweeter than they had right before the roller coaster for good luck, sweeter than Wade’s 'I will return from the war as soon as I can'-goodbye kiss as he went to go beat up the guy who bought the last churro, sweeter than they did on the Ferris wheel as fireworks cascaded around them. It was passionate and cotton-candy flavored. Loving and strong.

They kissed of that couch for--(7,000 years)--[20 minutes]-- until their shirts were gone and their hands were yearning to feel more. Deadpool sweeped Peter up off the couch. The smaller man hummed in surprise and clung to Wade’s hips with his legs. Whoa boy did Peter feel somethin’ in those pants.

Wade carried them across the hall to the bedroom, bumping into tables and pushing his steamin hot mans up against walls. In the bedroom, the merc tossed Peter onto the duffel covers. And silk sheets? Peter ran his hands over the boujee spread. Sure wished he could afford this. He was for _sure_ sleeping over tonight. Work in the morning? More like… uh… well he still would go to work in the morning. But right now, he was focused on how hot his cheeks felt and how his lips were still smiling a dazed smile. Nothing could be more perfect. The connection theu shared for eachother had sparked ever since Deadpool spotted Peter workin at Stark Labs. 

“Let’s get a better look at you, baby boy.” Lights flicker on after Wade sauntered over to the switch.

Peter’s spidey sense went off the moment after Wade’s intuition gave the man in his window away.

A man-- dressed in all black, toolkit on his belt, hood up, combat boots laced-- teetered over the window frame. The bag in his left hand remained unzipped: full of paper’s passports, guns, and about two-hundred thousand dollars in cash. His eyes widened. A real pickle he’s in huh.

[oh]  
(fuck)  
[no]

Wade’s katana appeared in his hands. He was suddenly on top of the intruder, his sword coming down on his head with the fury of one hundred blue balls suns. Peter acted fast. Wade’s arm must have gotten stuck on something because bad guys head? Was still on.  
He looked down. A nimble hand had caught his wrist. That hand was connected to his boyfriend. The very same boyfriend who was just on the bed a few seconds ago. The same boyfriend who just wanted more corn dog. The same boyfriend who..

[he broke]

The burglar seemed just as surprised as Deadpool: both of their jaws on the ground.

Peter held his boyfriends gaze as firm as he did his wrist. Both of their eyes were wider than either had ever seen. The burglar looked back and forth between them as Peter slowly… grabbed the duffel bag… tossed it inside…. And owlishly turned his gaze towards the intruder.

Their house guest stammered, glanced back and forth between Peter and Wade one more time, and then took his leave. Hey may have even muttered thanks.

….

(I didn’t know analog clocks still existed)

[Why are they so loud]

....  
“Haha..” Peter deadpanned. He guessed now was a good a time as any to tell the truth. 

Deadpool’s eyes narrowed. He sliced above his ‘boyfriend’ into his mattress as Peter did some weird yoga shit to avoid the blow.

 "Wade!" Parker launch himself behind Deadpool and pushed off of the wall with lightning agility to kick the blade out of Deadpool’s hands.

 “Haha is right bitch.”

 “Wade.. this is all just a big--”

 “But the only thing I’m gonna find funny…” He broke off a piece of his bed frame and waved it above his head like a bat, “...is your guts on the floor.”

“Whoa, whoa,” Peter exclaimed as wade sprinted towards him. “Whoa! Wade! Hey!” Spidey leaped up to cling on the ceiling just in time to avoid a crushing blow to his chest.

 Deadpool looked up at Spiderman.

[Oh.]

 (Oh.)

 Oh.

 The beam fell to the floor. Wilson backed up to the opposite wall and covered his hand with his head.

“Hello,” Spidey said nervously, dropping to the ground.

Wade snapped back suddenly. “So that’s why you had to--”

 “Yeah...”

 They were circling each other.

 “An the thing with the birds…”

 “Yeah that’s not real…”

 “And the--”

 “Yup”

 “And you! You were! On the thing with Mr. Stretchy-Man!” 

“Dr. Fantastic, yes.”

 “So for years…”

“Mmhmm.”

 "Even before we started..."

 "Yeah.."

 “Why didn’t you--?”

 “I was going to but I…” Wade finally stilled to listen. “I… You… You were a mercenary who I went on missions with when we needed the muscle… When you became something more to me… Peter Parker is just a guy. I had to protect my family. I didn't know how you'd react. I was actually going to tell you tonight…” He closed the distance between them and grabbed the larger man's face in his hands. "I am so sorry."

 Spidey was visibly upset.

 “Hey, hey, I get it. It’s okay." Wade curled his super-boyfriend up in his arms Honestly I think it’s…” Peter was scratching the back of his head, “...fucking sexy.”

 And then Deadpool tackled Spiderman onto what was left of his bed and they fucked the whole night.

 

THE END


End file.
